


¿Quién era?

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, CCG Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hidekane Week, Hurt, M/M, POV Outsider, Poor Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Ahí estaba, rodeado de libros por tercera vez en la semana sin saber exactamente por qué.Seido volvía a preguntarse: ¿Quién era la persona a la que el rubio buscaba tan desesperadamente?
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	¿Quién era?

**Author's Note:**

> Día tercero de la Hidekaneweek2020, el tema de hoy es "angst" 
> 
> No se preocupen, no les voy a hacer llorar mucho

Ahi estaban otra vez.

Era la tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana que iban a uno de estos lugares y Seido ya estaba por repensarse si realmente quería estar allí.

Es que no, no estaba ahí por él mismo, sino por petición de Nagachika-san.

El rubio detestaba las bibliotecas, demasiado silenciosas para su hiperactividad. Ni siquiera tenía el habito de leer. Entonces... ¿Por qué frecuentaba tanto la biblioteca?

Los últimos meses había arrastrado al castaño por toda la ciudad de biblioteca en biblioteca. A veces incluso en tiendas de libros.

El perceptivo chico no era alguien que fuera muy culto sobre literatura. De hecho, Seido sabía que era muy burro en la materia. No conocía muchos autores de renombre, ni tampoco cantidad de títulos famosos.

Es decir ¿quién en este mundo no ha oido hablar de Oscar Wilde o de Romeo y Julieta? Hideyoshi porbablemente era el único.

Había algunas pocas excepciones. El rubio siempre parecía reaccionar a ciertos generos macabros o retorcidos. Conocía libros de Kafka y de Horacio Quiroga, había escuchado sobre la trama de Demian (Seido nunca entendió bien ese libro) y siempre podía hablar de los libros de Takatsuki Sen.

Curioso a decir verdad. Porque había escuchado de la propia boca del chico que él en ningún momento había leído ninguno de esos... entonces ¿Cómo...?

Así, Takizawa Seido ya se había recorrido todo el centro, sur y oeste de Tokyo buscando en librerías y tiendas por algo... o alguien empezaba a sospechar.

Porque no, su amigo no estaba buscando un libro en específico. Ni una sola vez preguntó por un título, tampoco por un autor.

Casi podí apostarlo, Nagachika estaba buscando a alguien.

Todos los días en que el papeleo no se alargaba demasiado, Seido le acompañaba siguiendo la promesa de una invitación a ramen más tarde, y se pasaba hasta el crepúsculo mirando la expresión angustiada y triste del chico que siempre llevaba una sonrisa para alegrar a los demás. Rodeado de altos estantes y bibliotecas repletas de gruesos libros, el muchacho buscaba y buscaba sin descanso. Sus mechones brillantes se veían siempre más oscuros en los largos pasillos, sus ojos casi a punto de perder la esperanza.

Seido miraba todo eso de lejos.

Hideyoshi iba de una punta a la otra de cada local. Paso apresurado, mordiéndo esu labio inferior. Jugando con sus manos o rascándose la nuca.

¿Quién era?

¿A quién buscaba con tanto fervor, tanta desesperación?

¿Sería la misma persona a la que el rubio llamaba todos los días? ¿Esa que nunca le contestaba? ¿Esa que dejaba al pobre chico mirando a la pantalla del celular con ojos aguados y soltando suspiros cansados?

Quien sea que fuera, esperaba que la encontrara pronto; porque su pobre compañero, su pobre amigo, parecía desvivirse por esa persona.

Podía ser que Seido no prestara mucha atención a los problemas de aquellos que lo rodean, pero ver a alguien tan efervescente y simpatico y bonachón como ‘Hide’ tan triste buscando en cada rincón, moviendo pilas de libros y pasando de puerta en puerta... le partía el alma.

Recordaba que cuando se habían conocido el joven les había dicho “..en realidad entré al CCG porque estoy buscando a alguien...”. Y el investigador Ghoul ya había comenzado a atar cabos.

¿Quien era esta persona que amaba tanto los libros? ¿Quien era la persona que le leía a Nagachika, y este escuchaba su voz a pesar de que en realidad no es muy aficionado de las historias largas y complicadas? ¿Quién era esa persona que lo había abandonado... dejando al joven con mirada anhelante y un corazon roto?

¿Quién?

No, no importaba quién. Seido sólo quería que volviera. Que volviera a la vida del chico que le amaba tanto y le esperaba con el alma colgando entre las manos.

Seido dejó de mirar al techo y volvió a buscar a su rubio acompañante, que seguía revisando por alguien que tal vez nunca iba a regresar.

Tal vez hoy Seido invitaría la cena.


End file.
